joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Saitama (Mythic)
Summary I WANNA BE SAIKY-HERROOOOOOOOOO Powers and Stats Tier: Saitama punched the concept of tiers in ONE PUNCH. "Beyond (spam)" doesnt even begin to describe his power. He doesn't even have a use for, nor a need for being beyond (insert much spam here) tiers. Mythic Saitama was a tierless being to begin with. Name: SAITAMA THE ONE PUNCH MAN, ONE THRUST MAN Origin: WAN PUNCH MANN Gender: MAIL Age: Beyond the concept of Age Classification: The Hero, Doctor, Engineer, Scientist, Dentist, ect Powers and Abilities: ONE PUNCH, anything else that Saitama punched, and every single other power/ability. Attack Potency: Saitama killed the concept of "Attack Potency" in ONE PUNCH (Instantly KO'd both an infinite number of Gokus and an endless number of Massively Wanked HST Protagonists. His true power has yet to even be revealed, but even then, theres no such thing as "full power" for our lord Saitama, he just punches things and then they die in just one hit),it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome). Speed: Saitama ONE PUNCHed Speed in a massive homerun, but impossibly before that, it was smashed completely with absolutely no remains. '''it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. '''Lifting Strength: ONE LIFT (It's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. He also smashed this concept in ONE PUNCH and has absolutely no limits. Striking Strength: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TPkHKhbqm0 ONE SLAP]' '(ONE PUNCHed an endless number of Beyond Tier Elder God Demonbanes that were all going to individually destroy an infinitely endless number of Omega Omnispheres) Durability: Beyond the concept of durability (Saitama is completely unable to be harmed by any means at all, even with attacks "beyond the concept of"..., and even then, nothing has hurt him in a meme war). it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. Stamina: "Beyond" doesn't even begin to describe the stamina he was, nor the endless spam of "beyond". Range: Absolutely everywhere he can reach. Nowhere you can escape from him, for he has destroyed Range in ONE PUNCH Standard Equipment: an awesome superhero uniform Intelligence: How dare you question the hero's intelligence Weaknesses: Saitama destroyed weaknesses in one punch Notable Attacks/Techniques: ONE PUNCH: Saitama throws a punch that can kill absolutely anyone with no restrictions what so ever. And this is not even his full power, since Saitama also ONE PUNCHed the concept of "full power" out of the majestic Saitama. ONE PUNCH is even able to ONE PUNCH absolutely anyone even those "beyond the concept of beyond the concept of...(unnecessary repetition that got ONE PUNCHED defeat" and those "beyond the concept of beyond the concept of... (unnecessary repetition that got ONE PUNCHED) death...". This isn't even it's full extent. In fact, the ONE PUNCH has never even shown its full extent. If ONE PUNCH can do it, then ONE PUNCH. if ONE PUNCH can't do it, then ONE PUNCH. * CONSECUTIVE ONE PUNCHES: If your even lucky enough to survive just ONE PUNCH (almost no one in OOOH BIG SANS has survived ONE PUNCH, then be prepared to be barraged by an endless number of those same punches, over, and over, and over, and over. Until your defeated, of course. Or if Saitama doesn't want to. * ABSTRACT PUNCH: Saitama throws a completely abstract punch. The opponent cant even know that it's coming because it's completely abstract and beyond that. Its especially useful for ONE PUNCHing any Hax, but this is for the stronger Hax, which really wont ever get to Saitama. Not Paying Attention: Saitama can hold out as long as he wants just by not paying attention to anything. No matter how devastating, or hax the guy attacking him is, he can simply talk about groceries and supermarkets while nothing happens to him at all. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. INTENSIVE TRAINING: Through immense training and hard work, Saitama has reached to where he is now, and transcends that by an unspeakable amount. Saitama is able to automatically win because he trained for it in advance. Notable Attacks and Techniques in "Serious Mode" Note: Saitama has and never will show his "full power." Such concepts have been ONE PUNCHed by our great Hero. Also, Saitama can pick and choose if he wants / does not want any and every single other attack/technique on this wiki, in other wikis, in every wiki, that exists, does not exist, and has yet to exist, same with powers and abilities. ''With none of their weaknesses, and absolutely boosted by a factor of ONE PUNCH to the power of endless ONE PUNCHes'' SERIOUS STRIKE: Saitama throws an even more stronger punch that can destroy absolutely everything and is far far far definitively superior to even an endless combo of CONSECUTIVE ONE PUNCH after CONSECUTIVE ONE PUNCH after CONSECUTIVE ONE PUNCH... (continue until it is necessary... WHICH IS OF COURSE NEVER!) Others Notable Victories: Yhwach (One punched the fuck out this fodder and plays with his head in the moon) Umaru-chan (Smashed her face with one punch) The Avengers (Fodders gets soloed) Logic (Smashed it in ONE PUNCH) Every and All Beyond Tiers all at once facing Saitama in the ring ''' '''The Internet Hilbert Totality [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Joke_Battles_Wiki_(Character) Joke Battles Wiki] Vs Battles Wiki Silverback Gorillas (Exaggerated) Notable Losses: Got one punched Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flourine's Profiles Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:ONE PUUUNCH! Category:Memetic tier Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Lore is Deep Mate Category:The Bane of Existence Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond 0 Category:Beyond Logic Category:Beyond God Category:Beyond the usual classification Category:Beyond Characters Category:Beyond Dimensional and Spacial Category:Beyond That Even Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck Tiers Category:Fuck memes Category:Memes Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Solos your verse Category:Verse Soloer Category:Very Smart Category:One-Hit Killers Category:PIS users Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Hax Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Concept Destroyer Category:Conceptual wank Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes making making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concepts of tiers look like making (The rest didn't fit) Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Name Hax Category:Gods Category:God Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:OH GOD Category:GOd Category:God Tier Category:Superhuman Category:Almighty Category:Omniprescence Category:Omnipotence